The present invention relates to improvements in presses for mechanically pressing water from a traveling web in a paper machine and more particularly to a press of the type knwon as an extended nip press wherein the length of a single nip in the machine direction extends substantially longer than a nip of a conventional type formed between two mating rolls.
Extended nip presses of this type have been formed in various arrangements with one type of arrangement employing a roll as one of the members of the press with a shoe supporting an endless traveling belt forming the other member of the press. A structure of this type is shown in the Justus U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,097. Difficulties have been encountered in controlling and guiding the belt in this type of arrangement and the present invention contemplates an arrangement whereby problems encountered in structures heretofore available are avoided.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved extended nip press of the type described with an arrangement for supporting and guiding the belt whereby the path of travel of the belt remains under control without deviation at high speeds required for pressing a traveling web in a paper making machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved belt and support therefor in an extended nip press of the type described. A further object of the invention is to provide an extended nip press using an endless belt running through the nip wherein a structure is provided that attains longer belt life and requires the belt to run through a less tortuous path than with structures heretofore available and wherein the belt can operate at zero tension.
Other objects, advantages and features, as well as equivalent methods and structures which are intended to be covered herein, will become more apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiment thereof in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: